


An Attack Dog (That's All what You're Good for)

by MixnSpice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ajin Fusion, Attempted Murder, Gen, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba, best soldier of the organization Fenrir, is having second thoughts about her chosen occupation. After resigning, she tries to visit the sister she hasn't seen in years. She quickly finds out that her sister isn't the person she knew anymore.





	An Attack Dog (That's All what You're Good for)

"Huh, I didn't know that Enoshima had a sister. I guess you learn something new every day." The green-haired girl with glasses shrugged. This Kisaragi girl is not a classmate, Mukuro learned, but she attends the same school as Junko nonetheless.

"Anyways," Kisaragi continued as she listened in. "Class just ended an hour ago. Enoshima didn't join any clubs, so she goes home immediately. You might be able to see her with a few friends, though I'm not sure since I never really spoke with her."

"Thank you." Mukuro lightly bowed her head.

Officially she isn't a soldier anymore, but as her unexpected arrival earlier which startled the only student inside, she too left the room the same way.

Even though the person the student council secretary conversing with earlier isn't around anymore, Kisaragi felt to be courteous enough to reply back, in hopes that maybe that weird girl who claims to be a schoolmate's sibling can at least overhear it.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess?"

* * *

 

It's as Kisaragi had told her. Without an address in mind, this normally would've been a bit more difficult, even for someone who had been trained for similar situations. It's a good thing that she managed to spot her beloved sister among a group of other students.

The former soldier took great care to not be seen by any of them, especially Junko, while still keeping them within her sight. From what she'd observed, her sister didn't talk much with the others in her group, but after one of them said something, Junko started to laugh, a hand over her mouth in order to control her snickers.

That same schoolmate started to whine, but Mukuro didn't pay any attention to that. All her attention focused on one thing.

Junko...

Her sister still looks as she remembered. _'She still wears those cute pigtails even until now.'_ It's brought her back some memories. Mukuro allowed a small smile on her lips as she reminisced the good times they had.

It's so tempting to run over there and just give sweet little Junko a big hug right now. Mukuro was well on her way to doing exactly that.

Only a step was made, and then something stopped her from doing so.

(Until someone like her had to ruin it and let Junko be abandoned by the only family she had left.)

Mukuro won't even bother to deny it. It's true that she chose her selfish dream over the needs of her own sister. It wouldn't be so bad if she at least retained a level of contact, but then again, what good would that had done?

She dispelled any of those remaining thoughts away. That's something that'll have to be discussed later with her sister. After noticing Junko bid goodbye to her presumed friends, Mukuro made her move once again.

It's the reason why she left Fenrir a while back. It hadn't been easy since it meant they'd lost their best soldier and she'd abandon her dream.

Its sacrifice was needed for this to work.

"That's why I'll make things right, starting tonight."

* * *

 

She isn't quite sure whether Junko noticed her presence or not; her sister often stopped and turned back, only to shrug and resumed her way home. Her heart skipped a beat whenever it happened. Was it nervousness? Anxiety? Maybe even excitement, perhaps?

(It's none of those, of course. She's afraid of the fact that her sister won't accept her in her life again. It's understandable, considering what she'd done can't be undone no matter what she does to make it right.)

The house Junko lived in now isn't anything like the overly complicated and big ones her sister fantasized and told her about back then. It's a rather small one, fitting for a small family, but for someone who lives alone, it's more than enough.

Still a vast improvement compared to where they used to live in during their childhood.

Her sister had already opened the door a second ago. She didn't hear a lock, and so took that opportunity. Her hand gripped the doorknob and paused.

(It won't work. She should just give up and forget this ever happened. If she's lucky, the higher-ups of Fenrir would gladly welcome her back in.)

She breathed in, breathed out.

***Click***

The door creaked open as she stepped inside. When she turned back to close it, a voice changed yet still sounding familiar called out her name.

"Mukuro?"

It’s one thing to see her sister again from a distance, but to see her face-to-face again...

Mukuro wanted nothing more than to run up and hug her sister so tightly. With a warm smile, she held her arms out as her sister walked towards her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Junko, I-"

As a soldier, she should've seen what happened. She should've seen how her sister dashed forward and dodge out of the way. The fact that Junko didn't lock the door should have tipped her off.

(Now, she'll pay the price for noticing it too late.)

The back of Mukuro's head was slammed back to the floor. Before she knew it, she felt Junko's deceptively delicate fingers wrap around her neck and squeezed so hard it made her gasp.

"Who the hell gave you the right to show your ugly-ass face right now?!" Junko spat.

Mukuro heard her sister scream more obscenities directed towards her. Every last one becomes incomprehensible as her face slowly turned blue, but deep down she knew what they meant.

(It'll be too easy to push her sister off of her, but she doesn't move a muscle. She knows all too well that she doesn't deserve Junko's forgiveness, not after what she'd done as an older sister.)

Sharp nails dug deeper into her throat. Mukuro choked and coughed out red. The blood seeping from her throat stained her sister's hands.

It's ironic....to think that a soldier who was never once injured in countless battles would be killed by her own baby sister.

Mukuro saw the world coming to a black void. Her vision, as it slowly faded away, struggled to retain focus on her sister. Her sister had tears in her eyes, but at the same time, her lips curled into a big smile. She can't hear anything, but she saw how her sister's chest heaved in and out rapidly. Is it heavy breathing, or judging by the big smile, laughter?

It's only a few moments of darkness. Mukuro found herself back in the world as she gasped heavily, a hand feeling her neck. There isn't a sign of blood or punctures. It's like she was never injured at all.

The bewildered look on Junko's face says it all.

(Oh god, she's one of those creatures. She's an ajin. She can't die. Everyone knows what happens to those who are discovered as ajins. Ajins are turned over to the government.)

Mukuro hasn't even gotten a word in and Junko already places a finger over her lip; she’s still wearing that devilish smile on her face as if she hadn't just killed her not just a moment ago.

"Shh, this will be our little secret, okay, big sis Muku?"

* * *

 

A year later, both she and Junko broke in one of the government's secret experiment facility to free someone. Another ajin like her.

Mukuro didn't feel a thing as her wolfish black ghost tore the guards apart, hearing her sister attempt to make a small talk of sort with the other ajin. If she saw him, she would've said that he appeared uninterested, even with all the bandages obscuring him.

An attack dog, that's all what she's good for.


End file.
